Powers
by hannahginny
Summary: New Directions are a family and after a freak science experiment gone awry (Thanks to Finn and Noah) they have all got super powers.
1. Chapter 1

POWERS:

Finn: Telekinesis (Moves objects with mind)

Rachel: Freeze people or things

Santana: Super speed/razor blades in her hair (activated when tied up)

Quinn: Magnetic hands

Tina: Mind reader

Mercedes: Super hearing

Kurt: Powerful lungs (Can sing high notes that could hurt people's ears and make them stop what they were doing without it bothering him) and Illusionist (Can create other items with anything. Dirt to Diamond, water to orange etc)

Noah: Super strength

Sam: Can make people say and do things under his control (He'll tell them in his mind to do something and they will do it)

Mike: Illusionist (But he can create items with thin air) and Empath for animals and humans (Can control people/animal's emotions, mood and temperaments)

Artie: Tech (Can control tech items. Make a computer shut down, create a computer army, you know normal stuff)

Brittany: Can talk to animals

Will: Telepathic (Read peoples mind and talk to people through mind. However they can only hear him and can not respond)

Shelby: Heat vision

oOOoOOo

Hi, my name is Kurt Schuster and I am here to tell you my story. Growing up I was a normal kid (As much 'normal' a gay kid could be) until my twin brothers Finn and Puck (Noah as I like to call him) were doing their Grade 8 scenic fair at the beginning of that year. That's when everything in ever knew changed

GRADE 8 SCIENCE FAIR:

Ages (A name/name means that they are twins)

I KNOW SOME OF THESE AREN'T EXACTLY REALISTIC BUT JUST PRETEND

Sam/Mike: 15 (Sophomores-have a late b-day)

Finn/Noah: 13 (Grade 8)

Quinn: 12 (Grade 7)

Santana/Brittany: 11 (Grade 6)

Rachel: 10 (Grade 5)

Mercedes/Tina: 9 (Grade 4)

Artie: 6 1/2 (Grade 1)

Kurt: 5 (Kindergarden)

ooOoOooO

KURT'S POV:

Finn and Noah were working downstairs trying to finish the science project they had been procrastinating for week. They were doing the ever original Baking Soda Volcano. Mommy told me to go and get them for dinner but I was a little reluctant. Who knew what kind of mess they had made after 4 hours down there so Artie came with me

"No Finn don't put that in" I heard Noah's voice before I spotted him. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in Artie's ear

"I'm scared, do you think it will blow up?" Artie laughed but I wasn't kidding. I know it's stupid to say that he sometimes treats me like a kids when he's one year older then me but he does sometimes

"Um...guys" Artie knocked on the door. Our basement was split into 4 parts. We added doors and walls making them into rooms. The first part was for Tv watching. The boys normally made a HUGE mess in that room during Football games. We had to make it soundproof so I could sleep at night

The second part is for guests to sleep. We made it nice and cozy with brown and white wallpaper. There's a Tv, washroom, vanity, double bed, windows, drawers and even an intercom

The third part is for projects. I call it the Arts & Crafts room. The room has 5 tables filled with items needed to complete the project. For Art Projects (Filled with Glitter and paints), Science projects (Wire and Batteries), English projects (Booklets and Wikipedia open on laptops), FST/ISA's (Paper and Pencils), and finally Bat/Bar mitzvah projects (Slideshows, speeches). I can't make use of it now but soon mommy says I will find it very useful. Right now we are working on Quinn's slideshow and speeches. I'm gonna be the MC with Artie

The fourth and final part is the Game area. We have won all these games at Garage Sales and Auctions. We have Pac-man, Fooseball, Air Hockey, DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) and so many other games that I can't even remember all their names

Finn and Noah are wearing white science lab coats and are using paper mâché to complete their volcano. They take off their science goggles and look at us

"Dinner" I say then bolt upstairs. Finn and Noah are notoriously bad at science projects and I'm usually the one in the range of them when they fail. When I was 4 I got splattered with goo and smelt like bad tuna for days. Just last year I didn't have electricity in my room because they blew a circuit. This year I'm gonna try to stay as far away from their project as I can

OOooOoOo

"I don't see why we alllll have to be here to see Finn and Noah's science project fail AGAIN. Why can't we just see it at school like everyone else. I heard they are making sure there two fire extinguishers near their project this year" Santana whined as the Schuster family made their way downstairs to watch Finn and Noah showcase their experiment after dinner.

"For an 11 year old you sure are acting like a bratty teen" Sam said. Santana twirled around and stuck her tongue out at him "Ahh, there we go. Now the universe is balanced again"

"I don't get it. Are we balancing on the universe" Kurt asked Artie quietly. They were lagging behind the rest trying to procrastinate seeing Finn and Noah's project

"You know, it hurts how none of you guys have faith in us" Finn said at the bottom of the stairs after Will had to practically threaten Rachel with confiscating her recording items to enter the room

"Oh sweetie it's not that it's just that your science fair projects aren't always...A+ material" Shelby told her son smoothing down his hair

"Ya their more like fire prone material" Santana said as she entered the room. Kurt squeezed his moms leg

"Oh now you scared your brother" Shelby yelled at her daughter. Santana laughed amd closed the door behind her. Finn bent down to Kurt's level

"Your not scared are you Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt bit his lip. Truth be told he was scared out of his wits but he knew that it would hurt his brothers feelings if he told him that. However mommy always told him to tell the truth...but do those rules apply if your going to hurt someone? All of this was making Kurt's head spin

"COME ON GUYS I WANT TO START BEFORE I GET INTO GRADE 9" Noah yelled from inside the science lab. Santana's nasal laugh rang through the door

"Your hilarious, you think your going to pass 8th grade" She snorted "If your grades got any lower they'd be in the basement" (Got this line from Royal Family [[A show Naya was in when she was 4]])

"Santana" Will scolded. Shelby sighed and rubbed her hands on her jeans "You'll be safe with Finn, Kurt" Kurt blinked "This time..." She glanced at Finn before entering the room and started to yell at Santana

Finn took in a deep breath "Well...come on bro, let's go" Finn opened the door and Shelby's voice rang loud and clear"YOU TWO IDIOTS-" Finn slammed the door and rubbed the back of his neck "How about we wait for like...a hour" Kurt shrugged and sat down on the steps

OOoOooOo

"Okay so then we push this button and it'll cause the baking soda to come out" Finn and Noah were practicing their science experiment after finally coaxing Kurt to come into the room. Noah pushed the button and...

"Nothings happening" Santana said from her chair. They had gathered chairs and stools around the volcano to watch.

"No really" Noah said sarcastically. He leaned over the volcano to see why there was a lack of baking soda coming from it. He shrugged, stepped away from the volcano and pushed the button again making it explode with a loud BOOM. Kurt squealed and brought his knees to his chest as baking soda came over him

"Oops" Finn said as baking soda covered him and the room

"You idiots!" Santana hissed wringing her wet hair. Quinn was grabbing paper towel and trying to pat her shirt dry

"This blouse was new!" Quinn yelled at the boys.

4 HOURS LATER: 11:30

After getting the basement all cleaned and getting teared apart by an angry Santana the boys were downstairs finishing their science project well into the night. By the time they finished they were so exaughsted they couldn't even make it upstairs. Finn sent a quick text to their parents saying they were downstairs before falling asleep on the floor


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING: 7:30

"That don't impress me much" was playing on the radio as the Schusters ate breakfast. Well as the girls ate breakfast the boys (Minus Artie and Kurt) were procrastinating and still sleeping. Santana sang along with the radio as she buttered her bagel

"All I want to get is a little bit closer

All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer

Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing

The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting underneath me

All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me"

Quinn hip-bumped her jokingly, and put Santana's knife in the sink before she started dancing with herald singing

"Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer

Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting

The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you

I won't treat you like you're typical

I want you close, I want you

I won't treat you like you're typical

Rachel, not wanting to be left out jumped in:

"Here come the dreams of you and me

Here come the dreams

Here come the dreams of you and me

Here come the dreams"

Mercedes and Tina danced around the singing girls and Kurt and Artie clapped along

Brittany jumped onto the island before anyone could stop her and took the next verse

It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you

I won't treat you like you're typical

I want you close, I want you

I won't treat you like you're typical

Eventually all the girls started singing and Artie and Kurt (Who didn't know the words) were dancing with their sisters. Everyone of the girls sand together for the next couple of verses

I won't treat you like you're typical

I won't treat you like you're typical

All I want to get is a little bit closer

All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

"SHUT UP" Finn yelled from his room

"GET UP" Santana yelled back. She turned off the radio and sat down to eat her bagel on the island in the kitchen


	3. Boys

FINN: Telekinesis (Moves objects with mind)

The warning bell rang just as Finn closed his closed his locker. He presented his science project last period and luckily it went without a hitch. They were sure to get at least a B+. Finn smiled as he walked to class holding an abnormal amount of papers. His Geography binder just broke and the papers fell out meaning Finn had to hold them

A guy bumped into him as he ran down the hallway making Finn drop his papers. Finn yelled at the guys but he was already downstairs. Finn started gathering all the papers when he saw the principle approaching. If Finn was late one more time he'd get a detention

Finn concentrated on the papers just in front of principle wishing they would just fly to him so he he wouldn't get caught. Finn felt a cool breeze surround him but as he looked around no windows were open. Suddenly he saw the said papers literally fly into his pile of papers.

oooOooo

SAM: Can make people say and do things under his control (He'll tell them in his mind to do something and they will do it)- Basically mind control.

Sam looked out the window as his teacher drowned on and on about Math and the importance of it. He really was just itching to get to gym class and out of the stuffy school

"Now for your homework" This got Sam's attention. He was already behind on a lot of assignments and he didn't want to add anymore to the pile. He silently prayed for Mr. Astiwan to say 'No homework'.

'no homework' Sam repeated under his breath 'no homework tonight'. He felt his body quake and feel weightless. He felt coolness along his neck but when he looked at the windows they were all closed. His toes tingled and he tried to remembered to ask his mom for new shoes

"There is no homework tonight" Mr. Astiwan said. Sam opened his eyes to look at his teacher. Mr. Astiwan was one of those teachers who ALWAYS assigned homework, always!

Sam smiled as the bell rang and quickly gathered his stuff incase Mr. Astiwan changed his mind

oOoOo

MIKE: Illusionist (But he can create items with thin air) and Empath for animals and humans (Can control people/animal's emotions, mood and temperaments)

Mike checked and double checked his locker before groaning and falling to the ground. He couldn't find his gym uniform and he had gym right after lunch. Mike closed his eyes trying to remember where he saw his gym uniform. He could actually picture the uniform. It's red top with white lettering and red with white striped shorts. He felt something in his hand and opened his eyes.

There in his hand was the exact uniform he was thinking of. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Mike didn't have time to think logically about the sudden re-appearance of his uniform as he made his way to the locker room

EMPTAH:

Mike hurt himself yesterday as he helped the boys clean up the baking soda mishap. He slipped on baking soda and fell on his leg giving it a huge bruise. It didn't help that Coach Oran was making them run around the track today.

"SCHUSTER WHAT GIVES!" He yelled as Mike practically hobbled the last run. He wasn't the nicest or most compassionate teacher and didn't like Mike very much. He stormed over to Mike

'Don't yell, don't yell" Mike pleaded in his head. Coach Oran had a yell so loud that he once hurt Mike's ears so badly everyone sounded like a whisper that day 'Don't be too mad' Mike added. Boys in the class sent pitied looks at Mike

"Mike are you okay?" Coach Oran asked him. Mike opened his eyes and looked Coach in the eyes. He seamed generally concerned

"Huh?" He wasn't expecting that. Coach Oran held his arm as he guided Mike to the bleachers. Mike limped past his friend Ryder who just gave him a WTF look. Mike shrugged and limped along

"Take it easy Mike" Coach Oran told him before addressing the rest of the team "Why don't we all just take it easy today. Play a game or whatnot" Mike's jaw was dropping

OoOoOoO

NOAH: Super strength

Noah was in the library, just taking a short cut to the cafeteria when he saw some guys arguing by the foreign language section. He casually walked by trying to hear what they were arguing about (Maybe he could use it as blackmail) when he saw one of the guys shove the other in the shelf. The guy was okay but the shelf was tittering. It shifted forward and backwards and then it started to fall right onto of Noah. Noah put his hands up to stop it (as if that would work) just as it reached his face

Noah opened his eyes. He wasn't dead, yet. He was holding the bookcase up. He pushed it back into it's spot and ran as fast as he could to fell Finn. Finally he'd have something over his brother

OOoOoO

ARTIE: Tech (Can control tech items. Make a computer shut down, create a computer army, you know normal stuff)

Artie and his class were in the computer lab. It was his favorite class after music. His friend Matt was beside him and they were having a competition. They were on a app called Kid Draw where they got to doodle with stamps and pictures and paint on the computer. Their teacher Mr. Hym ordered them to draw the American Flag as best as they could and Matt and Artie turned it into a competition between them to see who could draw it most accurately

Artie side glanced at Matt's computer and saw his was almost done an really good. All he and to do was add the stars which wasn't so hard because he could use the star stamp. Artie was still drawing the stripes and he hated to lose

Artie silently wished Matt's computer would delete the drawing and a second later

"Artie, my computer deleted my drawing. Can we re-start?" Artie looked at Matt in awe. He told Matt to just forget about the competition and turned to look at Noah Puckerman's computer beside him. He focused on making the computer shut down to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Oh come on! My computer shut down" Noah whined pounding on the keyboard.

OOoOoO

KURT: Powerful lungs (Can sing high notes that could hurt people's ears/break glass and make them stop what they were doing without it bothering him) and Illusionist (Can create other items with anything. Dirt to Diamond, water to orange etc)

"Okay children let's go over our National Anthem for Parents day" Kurt's teacher Miss. Lea said. Parents day was basically a showcase of the children's talents. They showed off their drawings, their songs and they did a play. Right now they were sitting in a circle getting ready to do a run through for Parents Day. Miss. Lea pushed the play button on the CD player and an acoustic version of the national anthem started to play. They were split into groups so they didn't memorize the whole thing

Kurt was part of group 1 so he started to sing:

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,

O'er-

Kurt heard glass break and stopped. Everyone looked at Miss. Lea who was holding her glasses. On one of the lenses there was a crack down the middle

ILLUSIONIST:

Kurt opened his lunch box, saw a Tuna sandwich and sighed. It was Artie who liked Tuna not him. He liked Turkey sandwiches. He looked at the Tuna and desperately wished for it to be Turkey even though he knew he couldn't change it. His stomach grumbled so he just decided to eat it

Kurt bit into it and his eyes lit up. It was turkey


	4. Girls

Rachel: Freeze people or things

Rachel bowed as she finished her history project on Ballet. She was supposed to research a art form and present it and if possible do it. She brought her tutu to school and prances around the carpet.

She sat down at her desk, took a swig of her water and grimaced. She heard giggling from behind her and didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Courtney Pret had been teasing and taunting her since October where she got the lead in the Grade 5 play of Wizard of Oz. She must've poured out her ice cold water and put warm (not even lukewarm but WARM) water. The teacher, Mrs. Pool wouldn't let anyone leave the classroom even if they already presented so she was stuck

Rachel looked at the water bottle and wished for it to be cool. She wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed wishing it was ice cool. Her mouth just got drier so she took a sip again and it was cool. Cooler then when she brought it in. She must've have been so tired she thought Courtney did something. Looks like she'll have to go to bed early tonight to make sure it doesn't happen again

OOoOoo

SANTANA: Super speed/razor blades in her hair (activated when tied up)

Santana was running her last track. She looked to the side and saw her Christi Plautel next to her. She was Santana's biggest competition. Whatever Santana could do Christi always seamed to do better. If Santana climbed the gym rope in a minute, Christi climbed it in 59.5 seconds. If Santana scored three goals in soccer, Christi scored 4.

Right now Santana was at the head of the track. They were supposed to run around the track 4 times and it was the last one. Christi was right beside her and Santana was getting tired. She willed herself to complete the lap and felt herself get a second wind. She kept up a decent pace but saw Christi was gaining on her

She bit her lip and ran as fast as could to the end. Santana thohght she must be been really tired because the people and objects she was passing looked blurred and it suddently got much more windy. When she got to the end she noticed her teacher and classmates just looking at her in complete awe. Even Christi stopped mid track to stare at her

"What?" She asked before realizing she wasn't tired anymore. Coach Margret approached her clapping her hands

"You have to join the track team" She said. Santana just smiled and took a long sip from her water bottle.

"That was amazing" Santana's friend Lulu Spirt said as they got changed in the locker room. Santana took of her gym top and went searching in her locker for her regular top

"It was nothing really. I just got a second wind"

"Must've been a hurricane because you were speeding down that track like no body's business"

OOoOoO

QUINN: Magnetic hands

Quinn put her hands against the locker as as she tried to close it. Her locker was bulging with props for her drama class and it wouldn't close.

"Want some help?" A guy asked behind her. Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Raj, the cutesy boy in 7th grade in all his hot sweaty glory. He obviously just came from gym class and Quinn could see some of his abs through his white wet top.

"Thanks" Quinn said breathlessly. Raj helped her push and finally the locker closed. He clicked the lock into place and then turned back to Quinn who still had her hands on the locker.

"Want to walk together to class?" He asked her. Quinn couldn't believe her luck. She took a step forward but realized her hands stayed where they were. She tried to loft them of the locker but it was like they were magnets and were stuck to it. Just her lucky day

"Actually I need to go to the office. My sisters sick and I want to make sure she's okay. Maybe next time Raj" Raj nodded and walked down the hallway. Quinn groaned and tried to unstick her hands

She put a foot on her locker door and tried to pull as hard as she could. Finally she dislodged her hands but in doing so she made a broken magnet fall from her backpack. It broke when she pulled to hard at it. Quinn decided to test a theory

She held her hands over the magnet, still standing and the magnet flew to her hands. She wrapped her fingers around it

OOoOo

MERCEDES: Super hearing

Mercedes rounded the corner as she made her way to gym class. She was late a usual because some really rude 7th graders decided to lock her in the janitors closet. As she passed the staff room she heard voices upstairs

"And she failed...again" That sounded like Mr. Prilik who was teaching Rachel's class in A203. But that room was upstairs, how could she possibly hear their conversation. She stopped walking and listened again

"She needs a tutor" That was Mrs. Gutar who was Mr. Prilik's teaching assistant. That was odd Mercedes thought. "Rachel's pretty good at Math maybe she can tutor Courtney"

"Courtney?" Mercedes thought as she mentally ran through all the kids she knew in Rachel's class. Courtney...Courtney Pret, Rachel's enemy. She hated Rachel ever since she found out that Rachel was more talented then she was. Ooo, she would HATE it if Rachel had to tutor her.

"They don't like each other. I don't want to get a call from Courtney's mom saying that we are being unfair to her daughter" Mercedes was bewildered now as she heard the voices clear as day

"Maybe the air duct carried their voices" She decided before taking a deep breath and waited to get a detention for being late...again

OOoOoOoo

TINA: Mind reader

"Miss Schuster, would you like to come back to earth and tell me three of Shakespeare plays?" Mr. Kite asked. Tina blushed at being caught. It wasn't that she didn't like English class it was the teacher she didn't like. He always picked on her, probably because he had her older siblings before her and well...Noah is always a trouble maker

"Uh" She had no idea. She looked at Mr. Kite desperately when she heard a hushed whisper in her head

"Macbeth, Taming Of the shrew, Midsummers night dream. Had she even been listening. Julius Caesar. Oh, she's hopeless" It was Mr. Kite's voice but it wasn't coming from him. He would never say she's hopeless out loud. It did sound like him though

"Uh...Macbeth, Taming of the shrew" Mr. Kite looked surprised. Shoot, what was the other two "And um...Julius Caeser" There that was one

"I am impressed" Mr. Kite said. "Keep this up Mrs. Schuster. You have potential" Tina looked at Mr. Kite again and heard the voice

"Maybe she can be an aspiring Schuster, unlike her bothers" Tina smiled and out her hands on her lap, trying to loom more proper. Her friend Kitty just stared at her across from the table. They sat in groups in English Class at tables

"Mrs. Schuster would you mind telling me where Shakespear was born" Tina looked at Mr. Kite. Again?

"England. She better get this. It is so simple"

"England, it's simple" Tina said smirking as Mr. Kite's jaw dropped. She never got two answers right in English. She was lucky if she got one. The mystical voice was awesome

OOoOooOo

BRITTANY: Can talk to animals

Brittany was walking along the playground at recess when she saw a bird fall fro, it's nest. She quickly ran over to it and bent down

"Are you okay?" She asked it. The bird tweeted and somehow Brittany understood it like English

'Yes. I fell but my wing doesn't hurt' Brittany looked at the bird.

"Uh" She was weirded out. Who can talk to birds? What if someone found out and then scientist cut her open trying to figure out why she can understand birds like she can understand English. She quickly put the bird on it's nest

'Thank You' He said. Brittany looked at it

"Your welcome" She responded amazed that it didn't come out in English I came out in a form of...tweets. She shook her head. She must be dreaming she decided before joining the line for Four Square

OoOo

WILL: Telepathic (Read peoples mind and talk to people through mind. However they can only hear him and can not respond. Like a baby monitor: can hear but not respond)

TALK THROUGH MIND:

Will sat at his desk as his students did their Spanish verbs test. He looked up and saw Dave Karofsky leaning over Lucy Fabray's shoulder to see her test. He shook his head

'Stop spying Dave' Will thought. He really hated failing anyone. He set a goal for Dave. If he sat down in 2 minutes he would pretend he didn't see a thing. 'C'mon sit back down' Will thought. Dave quickly looked up at Will "Thank goodness" Dave shook his head and sat down.

READ PEOPLE'S MIND:

"Hey Will" Emma said as Will entered the Staff Room. Will sat down and watched as Emma cleaned her grape. He waited until she ate it and then turned to her seriously

"Emma do you believe in...super natural abilities" Emma looked up at Will with her doe like eyes "Like... I could've sworn Dave Karofsky heard me when I caught him looking at someone's paper in class today. I was thinking sit down, c'mon sit down Dave and he looked up and complied" Emma swallowed another a grape and looked at Will as she took of her rubber gloves

"Well it is likely" Emma said as she opened a container with a crustless sandwich "Or he could've realized what he was doing was wrong and figure he'd get caught"

"Maybe" Will said. They ate in silence until Emma "Spoke" again

'He is so cute' Will looked up but Emma just continued eating her sandwich 'Too bad he's married'

"Did you say something Emma" Will asked. Emma shook her head and opened up her bag looking for her coffee mug

'Too bad he's married. I swear he's teasing me with his luscious hair' Will was certain he heard Emma say that this time so he tested it

"Do you like my hair" Emma's head snapped up to loom at him "Shelby said it was luscious but really I just grabbed the wrong shampoo this morning and used Santana's for wavy hair" He laughed and Emma awkwardly chuckled

"Actually I was thinking about that. How about-" The bell rang

'That stupid bell. Why must it ruin the only good thing in my life' Will was surprised. Emma usually was a very calm, nice person. Actually Emma's lips didn't move when he beard that Will realized. This was getting freaky

"Uh...I have to go" Will said rushing out of the room

OOoOoOoO

SHELBY: Heat vision

"Ugh what is wrong with this coffee! It's not even lukewarm" Shelby complained to the resident Geography teacher at Carmel High School. She had a horrific choir practice and as ready to snap at everything and anybody. All she wanted was a nice steaming cup of caffeine but it seams like the universe was against her today

"It's really old" She said "We just don't have enough money to buy a new one"

Shelby focused on the offending cup of coffee in her hands and willed it to heat up. Not even seconds later it did and she had to run her hand under water to keep it from blistering.


	5. Artie's interrogation

"Ahh" Artie yelled as he was pulled into the janitors closet after the bell rang. He had been on his way to pick up Kurt from Kindergarden. A hand went over his lips and he started freaking out. Was he being kidnapped? The lights turned on and Artie saw his sisters standing in front of him. He quickly shoved who ever's hand was blocking his mouth and backed up against the door

"What gives?" He asked them. Santana took a step closet to Artie and then Artie realized he was surrounded. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany created a circle around him as Quinn and Santana just glared outside the circle.

"Has anything...odd happened to you today?" She asked him. Artie looked at her for a full minute before realizing what she meant

"Would controlling computers count as odd" He asked rubbing the back of his neck

"No I count that as completely normal" Santana grabbed Artie's shoulders and shook them "Yes it counts as odd you dolt" Quinn pushed Santana off of Artie and dragged her back against the wall

"We want to interrogate him not scare him shitless. He's only 6 San" Artie rubbed his arm

"What can you guys do?" Artie asked shuffling his feet. He felt really scared under his sisters glares and there were no windows in the small closet making it really hot in there

"I must have the world's suckiest power. Magnetic hands. Can you believe it. Raj, the cute new kid, asked to walk to class to me but I couldn't because my hands were stuck to the locker" Quinn said easing into what Finn and Noah labeled 'Girl Mode'. That was where there was enough estrogen to make them forget about the guys in the room and talk about things girls should talk about in private.

"I have cooling powers" Rachel announced loud and proud. Tina and Mercedes shushed her but Santana just looked at her like a gaping fish

"How ironic. You can cool things but not your popularity " Santana sneered. Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Santana. Artie sighed and pinched the brim of his nose

"What about you Tina?" Artie asked hoping Rachel didn't 'diva out' and blow up at Santana because he really needed to pick up Kurt

"I can read minds... I think" She said awkwardly. Brittany squealed and put her hands to her head

"Don't hurt me!" She said kneeling down. Tina shook her head

"I wouldn't understand what your saying if I tried. However Santana...what a dirty mind you have" Santana blushed

"I have super hearing" Mercedes announced

"Great" Quinn said throwing her hands up in the air "No more private conversations anymore. Why couldn't I have your power. I have to get stuck with magnetic hands. The coolest thing I can do is this" She focused her hands on a wrench by a counter in the closet and it flew right to her "See" She tried to put it back on the counter but it stuck to her hand "Ugh!" She cried shaking her hand

"I can talk to animals" Brittany announced "It's so cool. It sounds like English but when I respond it's tweets or whatever language they speak" Quinn shook her hand again and the wrench went flying across the closet just barley missing Rachel's head

"You so did that on purpose" Rachel cried stomping her foot.

"Uh this is great girls but I really need to get Kurt" Artie said backing away towards the door. Kurt was probably already freaking out about where Artie was. Santana put her hands on Artie's shoulders before he could reach the door handle

"Don't mention this to Kurt. Even if he does have powers he may not have found them yet and if he doesn't he'll get jealous. Unless he mentions it then you can talk about it" Artie fumbled for the door handle with his back still to the door. He turned the knob twice before he could finally open it

"Got it. Don't mention to Kurt unless he mentions it first! See you at home" And with that Artie sped down the Kindergarden hallway as quickly as his little legs could take him.

OOoOoOoo

SAM/MIKE: Walking home from school

"So" Sam said kicking a pebble in front of him. He didn't know wether to mention his new found 'ability' to Mike yet. He didn't know wether Mike would either a) call him insane. B) be jealous of his powers, c) be afraid of him or d) have them as well. Sam was crossing his fingers for D

Their thrilling conversation stayed at 'so' until Mike started choking right before they crossed the street at a main intersection. He was grasping for air. Sam quicky pounded him on the back but when that didn't work Sam started searching for his water bottle

Mike focused on Sam's puerile wishing it was water instead of disinfectant when

"Oh My God!" Sam cried dropping his backpack. His once orange smelling hand sanitized turned into orange vitamin water. Mike was startled for a second but once he started coughing again he grabbed the water and took a nice long sip from it "I swear that was my disinfectant a second ago" Sam explained as Mike handed him back the water. They both sat down on a bench at the bus stop next to them

"Uh...ya" Mike rubbed the back of his neck "About that. You see-" Sam suddenly jumped up from the bus stop

"You have powers too!" He exclaimed. He started to explain as he paced in the small bus stop "I thought it was just me or that I was insane. I can make people do things. Or at least say things. You know my teacher Mr. Astiwan-"

"The one who always assigns homework?" Sam nodded "Ya what about him?"

"I said in my mind no homework, no homework tonight and guess what?!"

"You have homework tonight" Sam smacked him on the head "Kidding, kidding. So you made him say things...dude that's awesome. Now we can get mom and dad to give us permission to whatever we want!"

"It might have been a fluke though. I was too scared to try it on any other teacher today" Mike rolled his eyes

"Let me get this straight. You have powers to get people to say and possibly do whatever you tell them to but you were too scared to try it? Dude, that is messed up!" Sam shoved Mike "I'm serious. Here let's test it" Mike turned around and looked out the clear glass of the bus stop "Make that women...bawk" Mike nodded his head towards an elderly women walking her dog along the sidewalk

"Bawk?"

"Or cluck...like a chicken...bawk, cluck, cluck..." Mike folded his arms to make 'wings' and flapped them. Sam just shook his hesd and laughed at his brother "I'm not insane dude just do it!" Sam rolled his eyes at his twin but focused on the women. He focused all his mind, al his energy on...chickens. It was just too ridiculous and made him laugh every time he tried

"Dude this is ridiculous"

"Just do it"

Sam rolled back his shoulders and focused on the women again. He felt weightless like in the classroom. His toes tingled again and...the women started clucking at her dog.

"Wicked" Mike said as a mother came up to the women to ask if she needed medical assistance. The elderly women just clucked at her


	6. Older Schuster Siblings Meeting

"OSSM, NOW!" Sam said dropping his book bag on the ground as soon as he entered the house. Normally Shelby would be on his case about manners but until 5:30 Sam and Mike were in charge. O-S-S-M stood for Older Schuster Sibling Meeting and consisted of all the siblings over the age of 11.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Noah started filing upstairs but Kurt grabbed Quinn's skirt before she could leave the couch. Santana turned the volume up on the Tv so no one could hear their conversation, put it on top of the fireplace where Kurt and Artie couldn't reach and fled the room. Quinn grumbled something about unhelpful sisters

"What's gonna on" He asked. Quinn untangled his fingers from her skirt and kissed him on the forehead

"Nothing sweetie, stay right here"

ooOoOoO

ATTIC: Sam/Mike's bedroom

"What's this about?" Santana asked as she played with one of Sam's pillows on his bed. Sam snatched the pillow away from her and put it behind his head as he leaned against the wall his bed was up against

"Has anything...abnormal happened to you today?" Sam asked the girls. Mike sat at his desk, twirling a pencil in his fingers looking serious, which just made him look very funny in Santana's eyes "Like...inhuman things..."

"We literally just talked about this with Artie like less then 10 minutes ago. All the girls and Artie have been accounted for to have powers. No sure about Kurt yet but I assume Finn and Puck have them because I think it was their erupting volcano that caused all this" Quinn told them as she braided Brittany's hair on their window sill

Mike put a check mark next to their names in his blue notebook he carried everywhere "Okay can you tell me your powers and the other girls"

"I have the worlds suckiest powers. Honestly I don't understand how-"

"Blondie has magnetic hands" Santana interrupted her. Quinn threw a pillow at her but missed by a mile. Santana smirked and continued "I have Super Bionic speed which is epic. Britt can communicate with animals or just birds. We haven't exactly tested it on anything else. Rachel can cool things but obviously not herself, loser. Tina can read minds and Mercy has super hearing so she can probs hear this if she tried. Artie can control computers, or so he claims. What can you two do?" Mike just looked at her in awe

"Wow...I am now officially scared of like half of you guys" Sam said breaking the silence "I can control people's actions and Mike can make items with other items. Like my hand sanitized into water"

"Sometimes I don't even need anything. Watch" Mike focused on his hardwood floor and "POP" red panties appeared. They were red lace thongs. Mike picked it up in his hands and held it up for everyone to see

"Hey" Quinn snatched the thong from Mike "Those look just like mine" Sam and Mike burst out laughing and Quinn tucked it into her purse

"Where are Finn and Puck?" Brittany asked speaking for the first time since entering the attic. "Shouldn't they be home by now?"

DOWNSTAIRS:

"Man that was epic" Noah said closing the door behind his twin. He dropped his book bag next to Mike's and Finn's. They entered the living room and saw only Rachel, Kurt and Artie. Mercedes and Tina were huddled together by their kitchen table

"Everyone else is upstairs" Rachel explained not even looking up from her book as she read on the couch. Kurt and Artie were engrossed in the movie Up. Noah took a step towards Tina and Mercedes and they immediately shut up and after a second step they ran upstairs, still talking in whispers

"That's...odd" Finn said as he sat down beside Kurt "why's everyone else upstairs?"

"They're having a OMSS meeting or something like that. OSSM I think it was actually. Shh, the best part is coming up" Kurt said. Finn and Noah exchanged glances before running upstairs

"Do we smell? Why does everyone keep running upstairs?" Artie asked Kurt as he lifted up his arms. Kurt shook his head and lifted his up. Artie took a big whiff and confirmed it wasn't him

"No we're not teenagers yet. We don't smell that bad...do we?" Kurt turned to Rachel

"I am not sniffing you" She said running into the kitchen and sitting down on a bar stool. They turned to Tina and Mercdes expectantly

"Don't even ask sweet cheeks" Tina and Mercedes said unanimously

OOoOoO

"What's this about a OSSM" Noah asked storming into the attic turned Mike/Sam's room.

When Artie was born Shelby and Will realized that there wasn't going to be enough room in the house to comfortably fit everyone so they cleaned out the attic and gave Artie and eventually Kurt, Mike and Sam's room. Rachel shared with Mercedes and Tina. Quinn shared with Brittany and Santana. Finn and Noah shared and Sam and Mike cleaned out the dusty attic and turned it into their dream room.

FLASHBACK:

"This place is disgusting" 9 year old Sam Schuster complained as he stepped over a cobweb. Their parents were trying to convert their attic into a comfortable living area for their eldest sons so they don't have to move. The attic, which looks like no one has entered in 30 years was dusty and bug filled and Mike swore he saw a raccoon scamper past him

"It also reeks in here" Mike said holding his nose as he entered the larger part of the attic. The attic covered half of the 2nd floor. The other half was for maids and butlers in the Victorian area and was one used as guest rooms.

"We'll clean it up. You boys should be ecstatic, you get half a floor to yourself. You'll thank us when your teenagers" Will said as he carried a box downstairs filled with who knows what but there were stains on it. The door to the attic was on the ground and if someone wanted to climb up they'd have to use a step ladder. Shelby was getting a carpenter to add a solid staircase or at least a fire escape outside for the boys to use.

"EW!" 5 year old Santana squealed as she spotted a family of mice by some boxes in a corner

"This is tho dithgusing" Brittany said with a little bit of a lisp. Quinn walked past them smiling. She jumped over some broken glass and ran to her Mom

"Babies" She said as Santana pulled Brittany away from the mice clinging to her for dear life. Sam laughed and ruffled Quinn' hair

"You were scared of clowns" He reminded her as he handed a box to Will who emerged from downstairs again. Santana and Brittany laughed as Quinn stormed off towards the window. Quinn pushed open the window letting the flimsy and moth eaten drapes flap in the wind and airing out the attic.

"Anymore boxes?" 7 year old Finn yelled from downstairs. Mike popped his head in the door and looked down at them.

"Ya, come on up guys" Noah climbed up the ladder and Mike helped hoist him into the room. As soon as he was safely upstairs Mike put his hand down to help Finn but found himself grasping at air "Finn?" Mike grudgingly sat on the ground and peered his head through the doorway to see Finn scared stiff only on the first rung of the ladder "Dude, it's okay"

"Then why do I hear screaming"

"Because San and Britt are babies" Quinn said coming down the ladder with a small box being held up by her shoulder and supported by her right arm. Finn jumped off the ladder to avoid being hit in the face with Quinn's foot. Quinn jumped the last rung and put the box next to the pull out ladder "You know, helping us would be nice of you" Quinn said as she dusted off her yellow dress. Dust came off of it and she wrinkled her nose in disgust

"MAKE WAY! NOAH'S COMIN' THROUGH" Noah started descending down the ladder and Finn rolled his eyes at his twins dramatic entrance. As Noah plopped the box down beside Quinn's he grabbed his twins hand "Dude it so cool up there. I saw some spider webs and Sam claims there's raccoons up there" This sparked Finn's attention

"COOL!" He ran up the ladder with Noah right behind him

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Dude close the door behind you" Mike said as he spun around aimlessly in his office chair. Quinn sighed

"I got it. You have a metal door handle right?" Quinn asked Mike. Mike nodded and opened his mouth to reply

"Why does that-" Quinn made a pushing motion with her hand and the door slammed shut "Thats about the coolest thing my powers can do" Santana threw a pillow at her "What?'

"Stop complaining about your powers. At least you have them"

"You don't have powers" Noah asked his sister "Hahhaha" Santana glared at him and threw another pillow at his head

"I do have powers you dolt. It's super speed so shut up" Noah sat down on the ground in front of Sam's bed and Finn sat across from him by Mike's bed

"I can move objects...or our school is just very windy. I'm not sure" Mike rolled his eyes and threw a pencil at Finn. Finn geared it and started twirling it with his fingers like he did to a drum stick

"Send that pencil back to me" Mike ordered. Finn put two fingers to his temples and concentrated on the pencil

"You look ridiculous" Santana said right before the pencil hit her on the nose "Ow" Her hands automatically went to her nose. The group heard a gasp and all their attention turned to the door where Kurt was peaking through the cracks of the door. He quickly closed the door and ran away

"Uh-Oh" Brittany said "Did we scare him?" Santana sat up and ran quicky out of the room living dust behind her

"Show off" Noah grumbled taking off after her


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt ran as fast as he could to his room and shut the door. He leaned against the door hoping his siblings didn't chase after him with moving pencils. They are sharp and Shelby always told him that if he held the pencil upside down he could poke his eye out.

"Kurt" Kurt heared Santana and Noah yell through the door. Kurt put all his weight against the door.

"Leave me alone" He cried. He then spotted his desk chair and quickly pushed it under the door handle hoping it would keep his siblings from entering

"Move I have super strength remember" Kurt heard Noah say. Kurt quickly looked for an escape route. Maybe there was a trap door under his bed...ya right. He felt his back get warmer and looked up. There was his escape route...the window

"He's 5 moron. You don't need super strength" Kurt quickly pushed open the window and tried to dismantle the screen

"Move screen...c'mon" Kurt grabbed some scissors from his desk and tried to cut the screen. When that didn't work he tried pushing at it as hard as he could. The knob to Kurt's room jiggled just as the screen fell out and onto the cement walkway to their house. There was a brick awning right under Kurt's bedroom. Kurt figured he could climb onto that and shimmy down the water pipe

And then Kurt got a better idea. He remember how when he sang it broke his teachers glasses. Maybe if he sang a different song it would hurt his siblings ears. It was worth a shot

Kurt quickly ran through songs with high notes as Santana and Noah bickered out side his door. He decided on defying gravity with a High F

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!"

"Oh geez Kurt" Santana yelled outside his room as she covered her ears which she was sure were bleeding. Kurt decided to leave his escape route for later after he checked to make sure they wouldn't hurt him. Now that he thought about it, the ground was pretty far away from his room. Kurt opened the door and reluctantly stuck his head out

"That...that hurt your ears?" Kurt asked. Noah stuck his finger in his right ear and twisted it as he responded

"Ya Kurt...a lot"

"Really?!" Kurt asked astonished. He opened the door a little wider realizing that if they attacked him he had a back up plan and could protect himself "Because in class today I broke my teachers glasses while singing and...and I had a tuna sandwich which I turned into turkey...I think...I'm not sure actually"

"Why does HE get two powers" Noah pouted and he looked pretty angry according to Kurt's eyes. Kurt ran to his side and hugged his waist

"'m sorry" He said as he buried his head in Noah's stomach. "I didn't mean to I-I-" Kurt was blubbering. Noah akwardly rubbed Kurt's back not sure exactly what to do with the crying kindergardener. He and Santana weren't exactly the 'soothing' and 'calming' type.

"Oh man you guys made him cry?!" Mike approached the two, picked Kurt up by his armpits and rested him on his hip

"Kurt has two powers!" Santana announced "He can sing high notes and apparently depending on the notes he can break glass or in our case really hurt our ears" Kurt leaned into Mike's body

"'m really sorry" Kurt said into Mike'z body. Mike hoisted Kurt up higher on his hip and rubbed his back. Santana and Noah were tugging at their ears trying to get the ringing noise to stop

"Honestly I think my ears are bleeding" Noah said

"You too? I swear Kurt you have got to have the biggest set of lungs I ever-"

"and the second one?" Mike prodded. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get his siblings to stay on one track

"He can turn a object into something else. Just like you can but he can't do it out of thin air" Santana huffed at Mike, agitated that he interrupted her conversation

"Mike can create things with thin air?" Noah asked

"Or make things appear in thin air like-" Santana snorted "Quinn's thong"

"Isn't that what dad uses on the BBQ?" Kurt asked them. Santana quickly turned around and started laughing. Noah bit his lip to keep from laughing and if Mike wasn't supporting Kurt up he would've had to stick his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing

"No that's tongs" Noah replied. Kurt furrowed his brow

"Oh then what's a-"

"Let's go downstairs" Mike said hoisting Kurt higher up on his hip again and walking downstairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot Santana and Noah burst out laughing


	8. Chapter 8

"I really don't like steak" Kurt mumbled as he took his spot at the dinner table. Rachel smiled knowingly at him as she went to get her vegetarian meal from the kitchen

"So" Shelby turned to her kids as she swallowed some juicy steak "How was school?" All the siblings looked at each other worriedly before mumbling something and shoveling food into their mouth

Kurt glared at the steak in front of him. He really hated steak and it wasn't just because it meant the death of a innocent cow. He didn't like the taste, the look of it and he was really in the mood for cheese or something dairy. He really wished his steak would turn into Mac and Cheese which was what Rachel was eating

Kurt felt a breeze on his neck even though all the windows in the living room (Where they ate) were closed and his arms tingled. Suddenly there was a "POOF" and the steak disappeared only to be replaced by Macaroni and Cheese

Kurt screamed and fell backwards in his chair. He quickly scampered out of his chair and looked from his plate to his flabbergasted family. Then there was a crack...and another and finally the glass vase in the piano behind Santana broke and water split over it's side

This was too much for Kurt's brain to comprehend so he chose to scream and run upstairs causing a crack to appear in Artie's glasses

"STOP SCREAMING OR YOU'L BREAK MORE THINGS" Rachel yelled at Kurt as he ran up the stairs. Santana sighed, pushed her chair back and quickly used her powers to catch up to Kurt (Not that she needed super powers to catch up to a 5 year old but she liked to show off) and gathered him in her arms. She placed her hand over his mouth to stop the screaming but his eyes were closed tightly and he was kicking in protest

"I'll calm him down" Santana announced walking upstairs to her room. This left the rest of them to answer their parents possible questions about why Santana is suddenly super speedy and why Kurt can change his food and break glass

"You see Santana has gotten really good at...running" Finn said awkwardly. The kids groaned under their breath a little and Finn grabbed some asparagus from Tina's plate next to him

"So you guys also collected powers" Will said after a moment of silence. The kids looked up at him in awe and he chuckled "Okay I guess we can assume we all have them"

"What's your powers?" Artie asked his parents

"Well I can read people's minds and I can communicate to people through my mind but they can not respond. I think I scared one of my students by unconsciously doing that today"

Shelby chuckled and held her husbands hand "I have heat vision which comes in handy when I want warmer coffee. Artie what's yours since you asked us?"

UPSTAIRS: SANTANA, QUINN AND BRITTANY'S ROOM

Kurt was sobbing into Quinn's lavender duvet while Santana played with his hair humming calming songs to Kurt as he cried

"Kurt honey" Santana said after 4 minutes of no progress. He continued to cry so she lifted him into her arms in cradle position and started rocking him. She started to sing a song that use to calm him down as a baby

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

Kurt crying slowed down a little and he stopped shaking. Santana grabbed a Kleenex off Quinn's night stand and held it over his nose.

FLASHBACK:

Ages:

Kurt- 2

Santana- 8

Noah- 10

Shelby sighed as she heard Kurt crying over the baby monitor again. She kicked Will's side hoping that he could get up that time but he just gave a very loud (Very fake) snore and rolled over so his back was to Shelby. Justas Shelby slide on her slipper did she hear two new voices over the monitor

"Santana what are you doing?" That sounded like Noah

"Calming down the baby so I can sleep" That was Santana. Shelby heard Kurt whimper and she quietly snuck out of her room and down the hall to his. Kurt's nursery door was ajar and she heard hushed voices inside.

"Don't wake up Artie. We don't need 2 crying babies on our hands" Warned Noah. Shelby stood in the doorway and watched the siblings interact. Kurt whimpered as he was cradled in Santana's arms and his tiny fist grasped for something but he only got thin air. Santana giggled

"He's so silly" Noah huffed and took Kurt out of Santana's arms. Santana whined but Noah just put Kurt back inside his crib

"Bed now" he ordered. Kurt started sniffling and Santana stood on her tippy toes to grab him

"C'mon No No" Santana said pleadingly. Noah groaned and went to the corner where Shelby kept her bed time guitar. She sometimes sang to Artie and Kurt when they wouldn't sleep but she didn't know her children knew that. Santana finally succeeded on grabbing Kurt and was rocking him in her arms

"Sing the song mommy sings" Noah ordered his sister. Shelby smiled as she heard the familiar tune of Blackbird being played. She felt hand rest on her shoulder and she turned her head away from the scene to see Will holding the baby monitor in one hand and the families video camera in the other

"You forgot this" Will said handing Shelby the monitor. Shelby wrapped her fingers around it and leaned into Will as Santana sang

END OF FLASHBACK

OOoOoOoOo

DOWNSTAIRS: LIVING ROOM

"Oh come on" Finn said as he dropped his fork and it slid underneath the table to Quinn's seat. He had been demonstrating to Artie how to twirl a drum stick using his cutlery. After explaining their powers Shelby and Will went downstairs to do research on possible reasons for their unexpected powers and everyone else continued eating. Shelby used her heat power to warm up Santana and Kurt's meal before leaving.

"Quinn..." Finn said using his sweet voice. Quinn sighed but used her magnetic hand to lift the fork up and send it across the table to Finn's napkin "Thanks"

"I'm going to go and see if San needs help" She announced as Finn dropped another fork in front of her seat "And no Finn I am not picking that one up. Your just lucky it's not a spoon or I'd have hit you in the face with it. Forks leave too much of a mark for Mom and Dad to see" She said. Finn's eyes widened as she sent her plate to the sink using her magnetic hands.

"Your just using your powers to be lazy. Your could have easily walked to the kitchen Quinn" Rachel said as she finished up the last of her Mac and cheese. Quinn focused on Rachel's spoon and it flew out of Rachel's hands and started banging the Brunette on the head. "QUINN" Rachel said as she tried to grab the spoon on her head. Quinn laughed and sent it to the sink with Rachel chasing after it.


	9. Chapter 9

UPSTAIRS: SANTANA, QUINN AND BRITTANY'S ROOM

"Knock, Knock" Quinn said using her knuckle to knock on her half open door. She saw Kurt peacefully sleeping in Santana's arms as she rocked him "What happened here?"

"He cried himself to sleep. I guess he overused his powers and was exhausted. What happened downstairs, I heard Rachel screaming" There was thumping on the stairs and a angry Rachel entered the room holding a frozen spoon in her hand

"I had to use my powers to freeze the jumping spoon" Quinn shrugged and started to fix her bedspread. Rachel's eyes formed slit as she glared at the blonde

"Uh Quinn" Santana said but it was too late. Rachel's eyes turned ice blue and Quinn's hand froze. They were covered in Ice and couldn't move

"Rach she could get frost bite" Santana said as Quinn glared at Rachel and tried dislodging her hands from the ice. Her hands had been on the duvet but it just stayed down

"So" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders. Quinn tried to lift her hands off of her duvet but they wouldn't budge

"Rachel" Quinn hissed in a murderous tone "If stay frozen my fingers could fall off".

"I don't know how to un freeze them" Rachel said in a small voice. Santana put Kurt on Brittany's bed as she grabbed Rachel and stormed downstairs

"Your so lucky our mother has heat vision" Santana told Rachel as she literally dragged the girl downstairs

OOoOooOo

"There, all better" Shelby said. Quinn flexed her fingers and wiggled them enjoying the full feeling of them again

"You girls really have to think about the consequences before using your powers" Rachel opened her mouth but Shelby held up her hand "Now I'm not saying what Quinn did was right Rachel and she will be punished but she used her powers in a in animated object-"

"Which is all she can use hers on. I'm not magnetic so she couldn't do anything to me!" Quinn stood up from sitting on her bed put Shelby pushed her back onto the bed

"Rachel just don't us your powers for revenge. Quinn could've easily gotten frostbite" Rachel crossed her arms but nodded "Great now come with me. I'm going to try to see if I can get you to learn to unfreeze things in case you by accident do this at school and need to quickly undo it before anyone sees" Shelby grabbed Rachel's arms and dragged her out of the room "Dessert is in 15 minutes" She called behind her

Quinn flicks Kurt's curls "C'mon wake up" Kurt rolls over and falls off the bed. He wakes up instantly and Santana clamps her hand over her mouth. Quinn jumps on top of the bed and leans over the side that Kurt fell on

"Don't scream" Both sisters tell their younger brother. Kurt puts his hand on his heart and nods. Santana takes her hand off Kurt's mouth and Kurt jumps on her lap. He wraps his small arms around her neck and leans into her chest

"'m sorry I ran" He mumbled. Santana patted Kurt's back akwardly looking at Quinn for help. The blonde was much more motherly then Santana EVER would be. Quinn rolled he eyes but slid down to the ground, crossed her legs and tore Kurt away from Santana's body and put him on her lap. He looked up at her with his tear filled eyes "I'm too embarrassed to go downstairs" He mumbled

"Sweetie" Quinn ran her hand over Kurt's arm "No one will judge you" Santana snorted and Quinn glared at her. She put her hands up as if signaling defeat

"Your 5 Kurtie, no one cares. You could...wet your bed and no one will laugh" This didn't help Kurt at all

OOoOooOo


	10. Visitor

"Where are Santana, Quinn and Kurt?" Tina asked as they all sat down for dessert.

Rachel took a big bite out of a cookie looking very pleased. She had learned how to unfreeze things and she realized she could make it snow. That was why the bewildered weatherman in the news was trying to explain the sudden snowstorm due to a mishap in the kitchen where Shelby had been training her

"Upstairs" Rachel said spraying cookie crumbs along the table. Mercedes frowned as she wiped cookie crumbs off her plate.

"Manners" Shelby said as she placed a chocolate cake in the middle of the table. Just as she was about to cut a piece the doorbell rang

Shelby opened the door to be greeted by a man and women wearing business suits. The women in a black trenchcoat and pencil skirt and the man in a black suit clutching a brief case

"Uh, can I help you?" Shelby asked as the other children tried to a get a peak at who was at the door

"Shelby Shuester?" the women asked, her ruby red lipstick covered lips gleaming in the moonlight

"Yes" Shelby replied

'We're from HU" She continued as if that explained everything

"Don't you mean HQ?" Finn asked and Shelby turned around to glare at her son. She had no idea who these people were but they seamed to know her

"No, HU" The man said stepping in "It stands for Hero Unlimited. You and your husband found a website at 7:45 that unless you have powers wouldn't have shown up in your Google search" Shelby covered her mouth with her hand. It was a lot to take in and she wasn't sure she believed it. How did she know they weren't from some government agency and were going to send them to a secret lab for testing on their powers?

"WILL GET OVER HERE!" She shouted at her husband. Will came running over and draped his arms over his wife with one arm and held out his hand with the other

"Hi, I'm-"

"Will Schuster, Spanish teacher at Carmel High along with your wife who's a Science teacher and coach for Vocal Adrenaline. We know everything about every hero," The women said taping her blood red fingernails on the doorframe

"Hero?" Will repeated. The man and women nodded simultaneously

"How about we discuss this over pie" The women said snapping her fingers and making an apple pie hover over her hand. Shelby took a step back and Will stared at the pie

"Lets pretend you invited us in" The man said entering the house with the women behind him and the pie closely following still hovering

"Pinch me Will" Shelby ordered "now!" Will chuckled

"This is our life now honey" Will said walking up to the stair "KURT, QUINN SANTANA GET DOWN HERE!" He bellowed

_5 minutes later and 14 pieces of pie handed out:_

"So" Finn said wiping his mouth with his napkin "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jasmine Hamilton" The women said cutting a new piece of pie for herself "and my partner is Kyle Montana"

"Your both names after cities?" Will asked as he drank some water still very cautious of the new guests in his house

"Funny huh?" Kyle commented, "Now lets get down to business. You've all come accustomed to new powers and we are here to guide you. I have come into my powers when I making a smoothie and it exploded on me. You all have power within you but you need something to trigger it, usually an explosion"

"However **I **was always the odd one and got my power when I tripped over a rock and rolled down a hall in grade 6" Jasmine said chuckling to herself

Kyle handed Will and Shelby baby blue pamphlets with the words HU SCHOOL written on it in big golden letters. Inside was information about their top secret services to train successful heroes. They used an invisible force field to cover an island where they trained. They didn't even have to do it all at once; they could train over long breaks (Summer, Christmas break, March break)

"Your kids can train here to become more in control with their powers. We even have colleges for adults" Jasmine said as Will and Shelby examined the pamphlets

"However if you **do **accept this offer you must not tell anyone about this. It could put the whole organization into jeopardy. We already had to brainwash 2 people this year I don't want" Kyle's voice trailed off and left the statement hanging in the air.

"You will get these PDA's to communicate back and forth with us," Jasmine said opening her trench coat and taking out 9 regular looking Iphone's

"Um" Rachel said speaking for the first time which was also a first for Rachel: not speaking for more then 3 minutes without being gagged "There's more then 9 people with powers here" Then her eyes widened and she stood up suddenly toppling her chair over "Unless there's a limit and your going to murder us"

"You watch _way _too much TV" Kyle said smoothing his suit

"Yes and here I was thinking you're the brains of the family" Jasmine agreed and Rachel gave her a tight lip smile. Rachel swallowed and quietly set her chair back on its feet and sat down with her hands in her lap trying to act mature. Santana snorted and Rachel kicked her under the table

"Watch it, that one has a temper I can sense it" Kyle said and Rachel looked up amazed at him "I see everything"

"Like Santa?" Kurt asked innocently. Kyle nodded and Kurt perked up a little because if they were like Santa they **_had _**to be nice and maybe they'd give him presents. Kyle **did **already give 9 people cell phones out of his suit. OMG, Kyle is a warlock...or magician...or Warmician?... mirlock?

"The reason only 9 of you get PDA or 'cell phones,'" Kyle said making quotation marks with his fingers "Because only your parents and older siblings above age 10 get them because it makes it more believable. 11 is even stretching it" Santana smirked as Kyle slid her the Iphone/PDA

"It actually works as a cell phone but has a special app to activate spying. It is disguised as a app called 'angry birds' to non spies-"

"I thought we were hero's"

"Yes" Jasmine said a little put off on being interrupted "But you must spy on people before jumping in to save them. Think Kim Possible and we're your Wade" Kurt cocked his head to the side. Kim Possible? Who was that? "Ok forget that analogy. Listen you have to spy on the bad guys before being hero's"

"What about us? Do we get gadgets?" Rachel asked and the younger kids murmured agreements from around the table

"Now kids don't be jealous because-" Will had started to say until Jasmine opened the other side of her trench coat and took out 5 necklaces. 2 necklaces were in an oval shape and had the names Artie and Kurt engraved in them. The other 3 were regular necklaces for girls with silver letters hanging from them in cursive. R, T and M representing the youngest girls in the house

Jasmine held out the necklace with the T on it, rubbed it with her fingers and said 'ostende mihi (show me) omne malum (all that is bad)'". Suddenly a blue hologram with a gold circle and a eye in said circle appeared to be coming out of the necklace. Everyone gasped and Jasmie and Kyle smiled

"That was latin for Show me all that is bad" Kyle explained "Normally you'd get a vibration from your necklace notifying you that your services are needed and you'd find the time to go into a private place and turn this on. Me or Jasmine will appear and explain what is needed"

"Wow" was all Rachel could say and everyone agreed. Wow indeed


	11. Brotherly love and worried sisters

Shelby sent everyone upstairs to get ready for bed at 11:30 and by then everyone was dead on they're feet, even the older kids. However as Quinn lay in her bed with Santana's snoring on one side and Brittany chirpy breathing on the other she felt...scared. It had suddenly hit her what she was in for and she was only 12. The only thing she should be worried about was her bat mitzvah

Quinn sat up and held her hands in front of her, aiming at her desk. Her purple flashlight she used for reading in the car at night flew straight to her hands and Quinn curled her fingers over it. Epic!

Quinn quietly slipped into her bunny slippers Noah got her as a gag gift last year but she honestly loved them and started to stumble her way to the door with only her flashlight as her guide

"Ow" Quinn winced as she banged into Brittany's bedpost. Brittany grumbled but just rolled over and stayed silent. Quinn sighed with relief and continued out the door and down the hall

_Finn and Noah's room:_

"Finn? Noah?" Quinn asked as she stood in between the two beds hoping one of them would wake up. Finn snorted making Quinn jump a little but he just gave out a loud snore and continued sleeping. Quinn decided she needed to become a leader and take matters into her own hands. Who knows how long she'd be waiting there if she didn't

She sat on the end of Noah's bed and tickled his feet. Noah kicked his foot and just rolled over grumbling about how Finn should go to sleep. Quinn moved to his side and Noah smacked her making her fall off the bead with a thud

"Quinn?" Noah exclaimed as Finn turned on the lamp on his bedside table

"Hi" Quinn said like it wasn't midnight and she hadn't woken two teenage boys by being slapped. Noah grumbled something about annoying little sisters and pulled off his covers. He shuffled over and patted the now empty spot next to him

"Sit" He said and Quinn complied happily. She crossed her striped pajama legs and hugged her stomach "So why are you up?" Noah asked. Finn got out of bed and was now sitting on the end of Noah's bed looking at his younger sister expectantly

"I'm scared of my new powers" She spit out "I mean I know I can't make things suddenly appear like Mike" Quinn blushed "But its still scary. I used my powers to summon a flashlight that I could've gotten within like 4 steps. I am turning lazy and will never be a Cheerio if I keep this up and I just want to spill my guts out to Beth and Lauren but I cant" Quinn said sobbing into Noah's chest. Finn awkwardly rubbed her back and Noah contemplated the situation at hand

"Who says you can't?" Noah asked as Quinn wiped her eyes. Quinn glared at Noah for a solid 4 seconds before answering coldly

'Those idiotic HU people said so or were you being your stupid selves and not giving a damn" Quinn snapped and Finn quickly withdrew his hand from the blonde's back as Quinn sank into Noah's pillow "I'm sorry I'm just tired and scared and that's never a good combination. I mean, just look at Finn after an all nighter Horror movie marathon like last June" Quinn said chuckling along with Noah as they watched their blushing brother deny such events

"I wasn't snappy" Finn argued and Noah snorted and answered as he patted his brothers hand

"Dude you told Rachel to shut up and Kurt that he sounded too girly to be any good for any roles on Broadway" Quinn gave out a shaky laugh as she grabbed some tissues from Noah's nightstand

"How do you know I wasn't.." Finn thought for a moment and Quinn knew it would be good. Finn wasn't the smarted bulb...like ever and when he thought he was usually even dumber "PMS-ing" Finn said finally coming to a conclusion

"You're a dude" Noah said and Finn blushed. "I'm pretty sure that's not possible unless you want to tell me something" Quinn nudged him with her foot, which was covered with Noah's comforter. Quinn yawned a little and looked at Noah's clock. 1:00 the red light read, had they really been talking **that **long?

"Lets get some sleep" Noah said noticing his sister's eyes were dropping. Finn pulled out the bed under Noah's bed (His bed was a trundle bed) and Quinn rolled off Noah's bed and onto that. Finn laughed as he climbed into his own bed

"Night guys and don't worry Quinnie" Quinn was too tired to make a comment about her hated nickname "We'll be okay, powers or not we're indestructible" and that was the last words Quinn herd before drifting off to dreamland

**_MORNING:_**

Quinn woke up grudgingly to the sound of laughter. She opened one eye to see Santana and Brittany looking at her. Brittany with confusion and Santana with tears due to her laughing. Quinn groaned, buried her face in her pillow and rolled over thinking she was in her nice twin bed in her room. Instead of fluffy mattress she got cold hard ground as she had rolled off the pull out bed

This made Santana laugh more and make Quinn literally get up on the wrong side of the bed that morning


	12. Island

"Now if you look to your right you'll see the Atlantic ocean, right?" Jasmine said from her spot in the front of the plane. She and Kyle took their family on a trip to take a tour of the island they _might _be staying at if their parents allow them to do their training.

"Ya so" Santana yelled. Even thought the outside of the plane looked small the inside was huge. There were rows of benches, enough for each member of the family to comfortable fit and large windows to see outside. There was a small table for food in the back and a washroom for both genders.

"Watch this" Kyle yelled back and he pulled down a red lever. Everyone craned they're necks to see a blue tube come down from the bottom of the plane and spray a yellow mist over a part of the ocean

"Is that environmentally friendly?" Rachel asked. Everyone ignored her because moments later as the tube extracted back inside the plane did an island appear. There seamed to be a bubble around it, protecting unwanted eyes from seeing it. Tree's seamed to skim the top of the bubble as the plane circled the island looking for an opening

"This is so cool" Santana whispered to Brittany as she looked at the tropical trees. The closest Santana had been to tropical paradise was when she and her family went to Georgia for their cousins wedding

"Are there unicorns?" The blonde asked. Mercedes snorted from the back of the plane and Santana cursed the girl's super hearing. She soon forgot about Mercedes giggling when a cupcake hit her in the nose "FINN!" Santana yelled, grabbing the cupcake. The young boy had been floating a cupcake from the back of the plane to his spot with his Telekinesis

"WE ARE DESCENDING" Jasmine yelled above the commotion as the plane nose-dived through a gap in the bubble

oOOooo

The Schuster's exited the plane and let the tropical wind whiz past them. Around them were palm trees and tropical birds like cockatiel (A grey or white bird with a orange dot on their cheek) and hummingbird

A man in a white suit and tanned body motioned for them to follow him through a paved walkway with tall trees above them. As the Schuster's gaped at the tree's the man introduced himself as Que Parks

"I have been trained as a spy since I was about 10 years old with my brother and family"

"Don't people wonder where you went?" Finn asked the man as they continued down the path. Rachel was skipping next to him humming 'Follow the yellow brick road"

"I faked my death" He explained "and my brother and family got 'lost' in the rainforest" He stopped when they reached a tall glass building. Que put his hands out and stopped the family from continuing. He dug into his pocket and pulled out 14 black lanyards with cards attached to them and he handed them out to each member of the family

The cards looked like this:

Quinn Maria Schuster

Age: 12

Power(s): Magnetic Hands

M/D/Y: February 1, 2000

Became a hero on: Undecided

"These" Que said holding up his own card "Are your ID here at the island. It is very important that you don't lose these because they give us information about you so we can help you achieve your goal...if you accept out offer of course" Que added after Shelby raised an eyebrow "Now follow me inside"

ooOOOo

Inside the building was nothing like the boring outside. Before they entered the building they each had to place their card on a blue screen. A green bar went over it and confirmed whom they were.

Once the last person was finished scanning the blue screen opened up to reveal a red button. Que pushed it and the ground opened up and sucked them down an individual tube for all of them

"OOF" Kurt yelped as he landed on a chair. He looked up and saw 14 other seats all attached to a metal bar above. Santana was the next to appear and her chair moved right under the tube in which she was exited out of. Santana landed in her chair which automatically buckled her in and went back to it's original spot

"This is so cool" Kurt said as he examined the room. There was a single glass table in the middle of the room with a hologram floating above it in the shape of the island they were in. People in white lab coats were pinching the hologram making it zoom in on different parts of the island. They all ignored the incoming Schusters

oooOOoO

RACHEL'S POV:

I was zooming down a clear tube on my way to who knows where. This island was so weird and that Que man was just shady. I mean, who fakes their own death and gets away with it. How did he stop his heart or did he just go to the island and get a newspaper to print his death. Even if he did that wouldn't his friends want a funeral? I hope if I become a hero, my leaving will be more dramatic. Maybe I drowned saving a life or some jealous wannabe murdered me because they were jealous

I heard voices and then I hit a cushion. I looked down to see two belt buckles overlap my waist and buckle me in a chair. All my siblings and Que were there along with some weird people in lab coats contemplating a hologram

Que was standing in his chair so he could look at all of us. He had somehow changed from his white suit into grey Capri's with multiple pockets and a white top with a single pocket.

"You are about to enter the training facility. If you choose to accept you're fait as hero's you will spend you're morning here and afternoons either training outside, in school or just unwinding" Que clapped his hands twice and the wall behind him opened up but I couldn't see anything, it was too dark "Welcome to the training facilities" and the seats moved with a jolt


	13. Training and leaving

The training room was a white room with grey mat's covering the ground. There were multiple punching bags, ropes, guns and arrows in one half of the training room. The other half had tables with paper and writing utensils on it, locks and safes. Above them was a track 200 meters long.

"This is the basic training room," Que said as our chairs came to a halt in the middle of the room. "Once you become more advanced you will move up into a different training room. Now this side of the room" Que gestured towards the side of the room with physical equipment "Is for learning how to shimmy up buildings quickly. The guns you won't use yet but the arrows make perfect target practice" Que unbuckled himself and walked towards the arrows "Watch" He pulled picked up a bow and arrow and aimed it at a target on the wall He released the arrow and it flew straight into the middle of the target "bulls eye!" Que exclaimed. The Schusters clapped politely

Que turned around to face the Schusters, his bow still in hand. "Which one of you has the power to move objects with your mind?" Finn raised his hand "C'mere" Finn's chair unbuckled itself and Finn stood up. "Unbuckle all their chairs" Que said to no body in particular and all the Schusters chairs unbuckled themselves.

"Okay now Finn, here's a bow" Que said grabbing a bow off the ground "I wouldn't suggest calling a bow to you, its unsafe but when you shoot the bow, if it's going to miss it's target you can manipulate it so it ends up shooting straight" Finn just stared at him blankly "Okay, observe" Que walked across the room and pulled back a mat revealing a pad of numbers like an alarm system. Que punched in a series of numbers and it unlocked itself.

"What is it?" Kurt asked jumping a little to try and see. Que walked back to Finn with a metal band. It had a tiny screen on the front and two dials next to it.

"This is a power controller. These dials control how much of the power you are borrowing. It is used for practice only. Observe" Que held the band in front of him "Telekinesis" Que said and then turned the dials to one point "Some people have Telekinesis and another power hence the dials, they're for other powers" Que slipped the band on and grabbed an arrow "Observe"

Que shot the arrow purposely not on point with the target and as the arrow was aiming for the wall it froze and then moved to the correct target as if something was pulling it

"Cool" Mike said and the other kids nodded with him. Once the arrow hit the target they all applauded and Que bowed

"Okay, we'll come back here later but I want you all to go back to your seats as I show you your rooms..if I you chose to train here" he added. The kids climbed back into their seats but as Shelby and Will did, Que pulled them aside

"Just letting you know that training in this facility is the best way to learn to use your powers. It would be unsafe if you didn't know how to use your powers and then came home. Think of it as a waste of good powers"

"Well yes but I want the kids to have a normal life" Shelby said grabbing onto Will's hand for support

"There are other children here varying from ages 4-18. Families come here to help succeed in making this world a better place"

"We don't want to put our kids in danger" Will argued

"Without the proper training, you are already doing that" Que said sternly "Not all of our hero's are actually in 'battle' as you say. We need people to give out assignment, find information, and create weapons. You think we closed our eyes and wished for that power band to appear. No, someone made it. You're kid, Artie I think his name is, has the power to control technology. He'll save us billions of dollars because he can probably manipulate old equipment into new ones. Brittany, the blonde one, she can communicate with animals. She can gather information from animals that we can use" The two parents looked at each other "They will still get a perfectly good education. The best university's know about us so your kids could probably get a decent scholarship for even being a part of our facility"

"Really?" Shelby asked. It would be a nightmare trying to pay for all her kids to go to college and university

"Yes and...if you don't train here you're a danger to yourself and others"

"Meaning?" Shelby asked

"Meaning...you can't use them" Shelby and Will backed away a little "Its not my rule it's the governors, the head honchos. They'd bottle your beautiful powers and take away any memory of you ever having powers. That's what happened to my parents. They wanted leave and I refused. They got their memory wiped and now they run a farm in Alabama"

"What?!" Shelby screeched getting the kids attention. Will grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. Shelby pulled Santana out of her chair and pushed her to the door

"C'mon kids, we're going" Will said staring wide eyed at Que. Que bit his lip as Shelby lifted Kurt up and started walking towards the door

"How?" he asked simply. "No one can see the island and if any one saw you leave then" Que made a hand motion of someone pulling a string from his heart and then put his hands to his head and then lifted them while making a sucking noise "You know what I mean" Shelby sighed and placed Kurt back down on the chair

"Will...maybe we should stay" Shelby said, "I mean...he said they wouldn't be put on the front line" Que nodded his head eagerly

"Its true" Que confirmed. Will glared at Que "You don't have to decide now. C'mon let's check out where you guys might be staying at" The kids looked from Que to their parents and slowly made their way back to their seats


	14. Meeting the Silvers

"Can we _die_ **after **my bath mitzvah" Quinn queried as the chairs sailed up a down a hall in the building. The hall was basically an office area for design and technology workers. On some of the doors it actually said what the rooms owner did but not on all of them. They had just past _Mindy Cohen's _room and on the brass plate on the door it said in small print _Head of Training Technology _

"No that's not fair, Brittany's and mine is right after yours. Do it after ours" Santana whined as she sent daggers at her sister down the chair line.

They were discussing what would happen to them if they chose to accept their offer to train and live here. It had then come to Quinn's attention that her bat mitzvah was this year and she really didn't want to miss it after all the practice she did and hype she had about it. All Will and Shelby were thinking about was if they could get a refund on the ballroom they booked

"No then mine, Tina and Mercedes are after. Do it after ours" Rachel argued causing a whole fuss up and down the chairs. They had decided that because Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were all roughly the same age they'd do a join bat mitzvah

"Guys, we don't have to decide now" Will said, trying to calm down the bickering. He looked at Que and the man nodded at him

"Guys, we're almost at the dorm," Que said as the office rooms thinned out and a wooden door could be seen at the end. There was a silver handle on both doors that seamed to be more copper then silver showing off how used it was "This is where family's stay when they come to train and learn here at HU island" Que said and the row of chairs stopped in front of the wooden door. "Come out and stretch your legs before we enter," The seat belts unbuckled themselves and everyone stood up and stretched their backs

"Welcome to your maybe dorm area" Que said pushing open the door and letting everyone file in before him. Que pushed the chairs and they flew back to the entrance of the building at lightning speed

QUINN'S POV:

It felt so good to stretch my legs and walk around. I don't know how long we've been here but it seams like hours. I really hope mom and dad choose to let us train here because so far it looks mega cool and maybe they can help me make my powers less...suck-ish. Que pushed open the door and we all file in

When we enter we walk into a circular room with glass surrounding all of it. There are two pink couches in the middle with a chandelier hanging above them. We all rush to the window and see grass and meadows. I see two boys about my age playing Frisbee. One of the boys throws the Frisbee way out of the others reach and the boy just pushes off the ground and flies in the air to catch the Frisbee. I can't believe that this might be my life. **That **might be normal if we choose to live here

Que closes the wooden door and then walks into the middle of the room. He claps his hands twice and I feel the floor lowering. The circular room starts lowering itself and soon the glass has disappeared it is replaced by a brick wall. The room was dark since there was no sunlight coming in through the glass and there was no switch around to turn on the chandelier.

"Is this a good time to mention that I am claustrophobic?" Rachel asks as we go lower down. Kurt grips onto my shorts and I wish I was his age so I could grab onto somebody too. The lower we got the more scared I became

"We're almost there" Que announced and then I see a beam of light coming in from the tiny slit in between the room and the brick wall. I bend down and try to see where that lights coming from but the crack is just too small

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered in my ear and I forgot that he was holding on to my shorts. Before I could reply the floor comes to a stop in a room that looks likes a fancy kitchen. The kitchen had wooden floor boards that look furnished and I could see my reflection when I looked down at them. There was a sink across from circular floor panel thingy. I don't know what to call it, a moving circle?

The sink had three shelves in front of it with cook books. Next to the sink was a long white counter that stretched to the from the sink to the corner. There were multiple drawers in the counter, some pulled out to show utensils and cutting boards. There were 7 grey windows in square shapes above the counter but the only thing that showed was bushes and gardens. I couldn't see any bits of the blue sky I just saw above. Next to the counter was a black stove and a drawer that was attached to the wall was pulled out. It was placed right beside the stove and it when it was pulled out I could see that there were pieces of paper filed in it, probably recipes. There was some painting hung around the room of birds and other animals and pot lights were all around the room giving off light

There was a very long marble table in front of the counter with dozens of chairs surrounding it, some being used by a family of 6

"Uh...hi" A middle age women who I suspect is the mom said. She put the little girl who was sitting on her lap on the ground and walked over to us "You didn't tell us there were new people coming in Que, we would've cleaned this place up" She scolded and then smacked Que on his arm

"Sorry Sugar" Que said and he looked honestly apologetic. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at the family in front of me. There were 2 boys that looked about my older brothers age, a boy that might be 14 and a little girl who couldn't be older then 8

"Well, introduce us" She said in a bossy tone that reminded me of Rachel. Sugar's family got out of their chairs and lined up in front of us

"Schusters meet the Silver family. Sugar, Rory, Wayde, Kyle, Joey and Lyla"

"Top o' the morning to ya?" Rory asked tipping his hat at the mom and dad. He had a thick Irish accent and I heard Kurt giggle a little beside me. I seriously wanted to ask him where his pot of gold was

"I'm trying to find the end of the rainbow, think he can help me?" Santana whispered in my ear and I couldn't contain my self. I turned around to face the moving circle room thing and burst out laughing

"Quinn!" Mom scolded me but it was worth it.

"How about I show you the more inside" Que said obviously trying to avoid a scene with the Silvers watching. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. Quinn clapped twice and a door appeared right next to the stove. I tried to peak around Que to see inside but all I saw was pitch blackness

"Right this way" Que said motioning with his hands for us to walk through the door


	15. Pericolo and 3 years into the future

"Now if you chose to live here you'll be assigned a mission or task," Que explained as he guided the Schusters past doors. People were coming out of them, some dressed in suits and others in regular clothing. "For example Rachel can train to do missions in Antarctica or cold places" Will opened his mouth but Que beat him to it "Or she can train people to sustain colder climates. Because of your new power you can withstand cold more then others" Que explained to Rachel "And Kurt you can-"

"Get a mission once he isn't in kindergarten" Shelby spat placing her hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt innocently looked up at her with his big eyes and smiled at her. Que held his hands up as if to surrender

"Just saying" He muttered and stopped. "This is the girls room-"

"We **all **share a room?"

"Yes" Que said "Well, those with similar ages. You, Quinn and Brittany and Rachel, Mercedes and Tina will share a room. Kurt and Artie will have a room to themselves and the older boys will all share a room"

"No fair, just because mom never heard of a birth control pill doesn't mean they should get a room with only 2 people" Santana exclaimed making the older kids giggle

"Santana" Shelby said scarily. Santana stepped behind Brittany but didn't apologize. Kurt tugged on Shelby's shirt

"Mom what's a birth con-"

"Hey let's see the assignment room hmm," Que said interrupting Kurt before he could ask. Shelby looked at him graciously and took Kurt's hand as Que walked down to the end of the hall "Now once you've completed training or you have such an amazing power that we can't wait you'll be taken here" Que said opening the door at the end of the hall. It revealed big computers and three human sized tubes with helmets hanging from the top "This will generate where you will excel more for your missions"

"Cool" Mike said running his hand over the glass tubes. Lights flashed inside it and beeps and buzzes sounded throughout the room

Suddenly bells started sounding, like a fire alarm only louder. Lights started flashing about and all the computer screens instantly switched to a logo with HU on it with globes surrounding it.

"Uh-oh" Que went to the computer and clicked the space bar. A man with a handlebar mustache came onto the screen

"ALERT! ALERT! WENDLE IS ON THE MOVE! THE PACIFIC IS IN GRAVE DANGER! RED TEAM GET INTO POSITION! I REPEAT, RED TEAM GET INTO POSITION," He said and then the screen went black

Doors started slamming close and feet pounded the ground. Kurt squeezed Shelby's hand tighter and Artie clung to Santana's side. Mike and Sam looked around the room where buzzers were buzzing loudly. Two large yellow metal canisters fell from above and Que grabbed one and handed Santana the other one. He also handed her a small round pack that the canister fit into perfectly and she slung it over her shoulder

"What's this?" She asked him. Que looked at the black screen again and then turned to Santana with urgency

"Just-ugh, uh-I need you to grab the slowest people here, get 2, and pull them down the hall and into the kitchen then come back and get 2 more. Keep the canister on you at all times" Que ordered her. Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and then held the other one out for Rachel. Rachel looked at the hand, her mouth in an O shape

"Me?!" She yelled over the buzzers. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her hand

"Yes you. You almost failed gym last year" She yelled back and the others laughed nervously. Que was making his way towards the door and when he opened it the clanging and noises got louder and everyone seamed to be filing towards the kitchen

"HURRY! THEY CLOSE IN 5 MINUTES!" He yelled at her. Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist and concentrated on not smacking her as she twisted trying to get out of her death grip. Santana concentrated instead on running to the kitchen. A breeze on the back of her neck made her relax as she sped towards the kitchen. Rachel immediately smoothed down her hair while Kurt looked around at everyone else there.

"Stay here" Santana told him and bit her lip at the thought of going back into the clanging and banging. She concentrated once again and suddenly found herself back in the room.

"GRAB ON!" Santana yelled holding her hands out. She felt two people grab on and she ran back to the kitchen where the rest of her family was safely provided for. Quinn and Brittany sat down next to her, Brittany's hair was a whirlwind from how fast Santana ran

"What happened?" Mike asked Que. All the residents were in the kitchen but it wasn't squishy. For some reason only the Schusters were freaking out. Que rubbed the back of his neck

"Well, we have an enemy" Que started slowly "He wants to grow an island where he could move his child slaves and no one could find him"

"So just like this island" Santana said point blank

"Yes but it's worse since he use to kind of...work for us and created the idea of the secret island" Que said. No one else but the Schusters seamed surprised by that. Rachel gasped

"Well if you know he's an old worker wouldn't then you know where he lives, what his old jobs were, what his house address is?" Will asked

"That's the thing we don't know anything. Before he left he caused a blackout for 2 days on the island making all out files get deleted" Que explained "We have a group called team red who's main goal is to find him and obviously stop him. He is tricky and is very smart and crafty. He stole a lot of our machinery and is using them against us. He's trying to expose our island and use us as hostages, at least that's we supposed he's doing but don't worry, we are safe here. Now we keep backups of our employees and we have a main office in England where they work until we decide to move them here"

"Why are we all in here then if it's safe" Kurt asked and the others nodded

"Because team red is going to try and grab him. We have located his location, which is very difficult do to one of the inventions he stole. We must hide in here in case they attack" Que told him "Our invisible barriers can only withstand 11 missiles every month"

"This is scary" Artie said hugging his knees. Sweat was forming on his brow and it wasn't just because there were a lot of people in the room giving off body heat

"This is cool" Finn said pushing past Kurt and Artie to get closer to Que "Why's it called team red?" He asked eagerly "Is it because red means stop and their trying to stop him?"

"Well Pericolo, that's his name, first started in the red sea but moved to the Pacific Ocean hence the name red. We didn't know at the time he was planning on moving into a bigger sea"

"Seeing how we're the only ones freaking out I say this happens often" Will said a dangerous look in his eyes

"Nah, we've just been here longer" Rory called out from a corner where he and his family were sitting. Will nodded at him and his kids waved back except for the little girl who was clinging to Sugar's shirt

"What's with the canister?" Santana asked handing Que back the large metal container. Que placed it gently beside him

"It created a force field around you incase they do get inside" Que explained

"That tiny thing contains a force field?" Que nodded "Cool" Santana and Finn exclaimed. Their siblings didn't share their joy

"Wait, our kids wouldn't join the red team would they?" Shelby asked placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder

"No, he should be caught by then" Que said waving it off like it was nothing

**3 Years Later:**

"KURT!" Santana yelled as the little 8-year-old ran down the hall. Santana stopped and took in a few deep breaths before focusing her energy on speed much like she did 3 years ago when she and her family found out about the red team. Santana felt a breeze and then she quickly sped down the hallway and grabbed Kurt in her arms

"Santana let me go" He squealed and the 14-year-old shook her head. She cradled Kurt in her arms at the end of the hall near his room

"Kurt those big kids gave you a black eye the least you can do is let me see it" Santana said. Kurt had asked a group of boys around 10 and 11 if he could play Frisbee with them and they had laughed at him, something Kurt didn't like. It had escalated quickly from there

"They were only 11 and its just because I sound like a girl" Kurt whined kicking his feet "Now put me down before I scream" Santana instantly dropped the 8-year-old and he made quick with opening his door and slamming it

"UGH!" Santana cried kicking the door. Luckily she was wearing boots so it didn't hurt

"What's up doc?" Santana turned around to face her 18-year-old twin brothers. They were both apart of the red team now. Sam was on the front line because the leaders of the red team were hoping Sam could control Pericolo with his powers and Mike was also on the front line since he could create things with thin air he was useful with weapons

"Kurt got a black eye and he won't let me access the damage" Santana whined "Sam can you mind control him for me"

"Do that and I scream" Kurt called from inside the room. "I'll do it," He warned. Santana slide down the wall as Rachel, Mercedes and Tina passed by with a notebook in their hand

"What are you girls doing?" Sam asked them and they stopped

"Studying for our B'nai mitzvah" Rachel replied. Even thought Rachel was 13 she had to wait until the twins were 12 to have their joint bat mitzvah's so on top of training they were practicing their torah portions.

"Fun" Mike said jokingly and Tina smacked him on the arm "Kidding, kidding. I'm sure it's fun training and studying a whole different language at the same time" The girls groaned and continued to walk to their room side by side

"Hey guys" Artie said as he wheeled towards them.

"Good luck getting into your room Artie" Santana said jokingly and the 9-year-old groaned

"What happened this time" He asked. It was normal for Kurt to get picked on since he was one of the youngest hero's on the island and his voice didn't help him one bit

"Black eye" Santana told him and Artie winced

"Ouch" He said "Let me try" Santana gestured towards the door and he started banging on it "Kurt let me in"

"No" Kurt cried back. Artie sighed and rolled backwards. He focused on the room and suddenly there was a cry

"Artie stop playing with the electricity" Kurt yelled and Sam, Mike and Santana laughed

"Nice" Sam said patting Artie on the back. There was a clicking and Kurt quickly swung open the door letting everyone see his eye

"Damn Kurt" Mike said. Kurt's eye was already forming a huge bruise around it, which looked even bigger when it was on the little kids face

"Just hurry up and wheel in here Artie" Kurt said, his voice with no emotion in it. Artie didn't comply but instead just stared at Kurt's eye

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked and Kurt shrugged. After living on the island for 3 years Kurt had gotten used to having only 3 kids in his class since there weren't a lot of 8-year-olds on the island. He had gotten used to be made fun of for being so little. He looked more like he was 6 then 8

"Hey guy-woah Kurt" Kurt sighed as Finn bent down and held Kurt's face in his hands. He let Finn tilt his head from side to side knowing better then to slam the door in Finn's face. Finn sighed and held his hand out where a bag of frozen peas quickly floated into it

"Man dude that looks harsh" Puck said bending down next to Finn. Along with Mike and Sam both boys were also on the red team, well they were training to join. Although Que had said that Pericolo would get caught he hasn't and had only become more powerful

"Ya well I'm fine" Kurt said pulling away from Finn's touch. He grabbed the bag of peas and shut the door

"So stubborn" Santana sighed crossing her arms. Quinn skipped over to them, her long blonde hair bouncing with her steps

"Who's so stubborn?" She asked as she fixed her shirt. Quinn had clearly been out jogging with her tight blue top and sporty shorts. A metal water bottle floated beside her

"Kurt" Everyone replied.

"Hey guys come quick," Brittany shouted and everyone looked towards the blonde who had just opened her bedroom door "Lulu's sick " Lulu was a bird Brittany acquired when she had gotten too old to go on missions.

"You're the bird whisperer Britt, what's wrong with her" Mike said in a bored tone. Lulu got sick every week, as she was very old and frail. The only people who got worried when she got sick were Brittany and Kurt.

"Ohh" Quinn said as it dawned on her "Smart B". The others were still confused until they heard the sliding of the lock and Kurt dashed out the door and across to Brittany's room

"She's sick" He asked her in a worried tone. Brittany bent down and held his face in her hands

"That looks really bad" She commented but Kurt batted her hands away "Ya, come right in" Brittany said moving aside so Kurt could enter. She winked at the other siblings as she closed the door

"I'm still confused" Artie said

"Brittany got Kurt out of his room so now we can go and get medical supplies without worrying about entering Kurt's room" Santana explained and Artie paused

"Oh, smart" The others laughed as Quinn pushed Artie down the hall with the rest of them as they walked to the infirmary


	16. Haircuts and Bullies

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates **

"What happened to your hair?" Was the first thing Kurt asked Sam and Mike when they came to the kitchen for dinner that night. Sam's flowing blond hair was cut short into a buzz cut and Mike's matched Sam's (Minus the blond color)

"We had to cut it" Sam said grabbing a green bowl and going over the big silver pot on the stove. He used the ladle to fish out some tomato soup and then grabbed a bun of bread and sat down beside Rachel

"I don't like it" Shelby said. She didn't like anything that had to do with her children fighting a criminal. Mike grabbed a carton from the counter with a premade dinner inside and popped it into the microwave. The Schusters were the only family left in the kitchen

"Mom can you pass me the-ugh never mind" Finn closed his eyes and held his hand out. Seconds later the saltshaker that was resting above the stove flew into Finn's hands. He smiled and shook the shaker on top of his pasta.

"That's a lot of salt and a lot of salt isn't healthy for you" Rachel commented as she chewed her salad. Finn just shrugged and shook some more salt on his pasta. Kurt however pushed his away and jumped down from his chair

"I'm going to my room" He said quietly and let the sliding door close behind him. Everyone was silent

"That's was rude" Rachel said and everyone looked at one another. Well the kids did, Shelby and Will watched the door as if Kurt would come back. The sound of footsteps echoed around the room and everyone turned around to see Jessie St. James, one of the 11-year-olds who punched Kurt

"I'll go talk to him" Sam said and he and Mike stood up and ran out of the room. They ran down the hall and knocked on the younger boys room. There was no reply

"Kurt, open the door please" Mike coaxed in his calmest voice "We won't try to drag you bag to dinner we promise" There was a clicking of a lock and then the door opened just a crack and Kurt's eye peeped out at them

"P-Promise?" He asked and after Mike and Sam nodded he opened the door some more. The elder boys entered the clean dorm room and sat awkwardly on Kurt's bed. Kurt re-locked the door and sat on the swivel chair in the corner

"Kurt" Sam started "Are you being bullied?"

"Way to be subtle," Mike said from the corners of his mouth. Sam nudged his twin and looked expectantly at Kurt

"Here's a different question for you" Kurt leaned forward in the chair looking very much like their dad when he was being serious "Why ask questions you already know the answer to" For an 8-year-old he was very deep

Mike and Sam sighed but not in a good way "Kurt" Mike started but Kurt held up his hand

"I don't want you pity," he said in a bored tone. Obviously people had this conversation with him before

"Kurt what if we taught you to fight back" Mike said and Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Ya, mom would love that. Her eldest have gone out to war, her second eldest's will soon follow. She'll want me to stay as innocent as possible" Kurt said and it was true. Shelby was being much more smothering like with Artie and Kurt then before. Sam actually heard her discussing a tracking device with Que

"Trust us" Mike said "Mom won't have to know a thing"

OoOOOooooOoo

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Noah and Sam took the elevator lower underground. The doors opened and it revealed a training room. Kurt looked un-amused "This is the big surprise?" He asked. Sam nodded and sat down on the horse vault

"Yup" Mike said smiling. He got up on the trampoline and started jumping. Kurt just stayed where he was

"It's the perfect place to teach you how to defend yourself," Sam said and Kurt's jaw dropped. He walked back inside the elevator and tried to close the doors but Sam closed his eyes and focused his energy on Kurt. Kurt felt the energy of his brother surround him and he tried warning it off by rebelling against it but he was to weak and his eye glazed over

"Kurt, come back here" Sam commanded and Kurt walked towards him. Sam raised his arms and Kurt's eyes went back to their normal color

"SAM!" Kurt cried aghast. He tried turning back towards the elevator but Sam grabbed his wrist. Kurt glared at his brother, twisted his arm and flipped Sam over. Mike stopped jumped and looked from Sam to Kurt and back to Sam "I can defend myself but there's too many of them alright" He shouted and then stormed towards the elevator and no one could stop him

OOOoOOooOOOo

Kurt ran as fast as he could. Panting as he checked over his shoulder to see if Dave Karofsky was following him. The 10-year-old wouldn't stop picking on him and his favorite activity seamed to be _chase and beat up the innocent 8-year-old kid. _A door opened as a man in a yellow uniform stepped out of a room as Kurt ducked inside of it. He hid behind a barrel and looked around. The room was empty except for the huge plane in the middle. People were crowding around it in the same uniform as the man and the same haircut as Mike and Sam. Then Kurt spotted them, his brother, running into the plane just as the doors opened

"Hey" Kurt jumped as Karofsky gripped his shirt and pushed him back. Kurt stumbled to his feet and ran into the crowed of boys. No one noticed him; they were too busy discussing among themselves and Kurt ran into the plane. There was a small compartment in the back, like a small storage room and Kurt hid in there. He curled into himself and did deep breathing. He barely heard the plane engines roar to life


End file.
